The present invention relates to a storage water heater system wherein water for domestic use is heated by means of a burner such as a gas-fired burner.
Storage water heater systems comprising a storage tank or cylinder and a primary circuit incorporating a circulation pump and closed by said tank or cylinder are well known in the field of domestic water heating. The burner flueway of such a system may include a heat exchanger for preheating the water from the tank passing through said primary circuit. The condensation of water vapour in the products of combustion achieved by such known storage water heater systems is, however, insufficient and the heat transferred to the primary circuit water for heating said water is also inadequate.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide for an improved storage water heater system. It is also an object of the present invention to provide for a condensing storage water heater system to maximize the condensation of water vapour in the products of combustion, to optimize heat transfer from the products of combustion to the primary circuit water and to minimize heat loss during the stoppage of the burner used for heating said primary circuit water.